Little Wonders
by MonsterArtist
Summary: "I did this because I want a new life." Rick said, a few feet away from Daryl and his wavering blade. Daryl took a bit of satisfaction in the wary gleam in Ricks eyes. "You said that before." Daryl spat, venom radiating from his voice as the pain echoed in his veins. Fuck, it felt like his abdomen and cock were on fire. "I want it with you." Rick said. Daryl froze. WARNING; MPREG
**Hey, so I know I died a while back. No excuse really. Life happened. -shrugs-**

 **Anywho, I am currently sobbing my eyes out from watching The Walking Dead, or as I love to call it, "The Feelings soon to be Dead".**

 **Rickyl/Darick is love. Rickyl/Darick is life.**

 **DISCLAIMER; If I owned TWD/TFstbD, I would be shamelessly directing the cast and crew to host countless smutty Rickyl/Darick scenes.**

 **Warning, MPreg, violence, gore, and coarse language.  
**

* * *

Daryl stumbled, not even grasping onto the fact that Rick was yelling his name. He ignored him and kept stumbling through the dying light.

 _'Fuckin' 'tard. Don't he know them walker 're still out?'_

The sunlight was peaking though the trees, but Daryl did not care. He wanted to get away. Not after what had happened. What he had seen, and what he did.

Daryl would have died for that man, fuck he killed hundreds for him. The man that was running after him, no sprinting was more accurate, his thundering footfalls echoing behind him. Daryl scowled and held his ribs in place, the pain shooting up and down the left side of his body.

 _'Don't fool 'urself, boy.'_ His inner Merle sneered at him, his mocking grin and malicious eyes danced in his vision. _'You'd still kill for Officer Friendly. Heh, that 'n more, eh Darylia?'_

Daryl clutched his ribs and clenched his teeth. He was no pussy. He was a _fucking Dixon_. And God fucking damned it, he would not die until he willed it. He does not kneel.

Merle cackled in his head, which turned into loud howls as flashing memories flickered in his mind, phantom sensations that caused only seconds of euphoria, only to amplify the pain in his ribs.

 _'You done more than be on 'ur knees, brother.'_

Daryl snarled and finally leaned against a tree, taking in his surroundings. Night has fallen, and the moon was bright and full, her moonbeam illuminating the forest floor. Daryl would have taken more time to admire the silent beauty if it wasn't for the thundering stomps that now stopped behind him.

Maybe 20 feet away, Daryl wondered. Turning his head, he winced as the pain intensified.

There, standing tall and proud, albiet winded, stood Rick Grimes. Just looking at him caused his body to ache. It was unfair.

"Daryl, listen to me-"

"Not fuckin' happenin', _Grimes"_. Daryl spat, removing his hand from his ribs to stand tall, trying ( _and failing_ , Merle whispered in his ear) to look as if he wasn't in as much pain as he was.

"No, Daryl you don't understand." Rick said, his voice was strained, trying to sound calm.

"What don't I understand, hmm?" Daryl snapped. Rick took a step towards him, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender. But Daryl knew better.

He had seen how ruthless Rick had become. Rick Grimes was a good man, a good police officer when he first came to them. Clean shaven and full of morals.  
Now Rick Grimes was different. Scruffier, deadlier, and less morals. He seen how savage the world was. He changed and would stop at nothing; kill and tear everything apart to keep his family safe. Even if it meant that he had to kill the living.

"Your body is just...adjusting." Rick said, taking a tentative step forward, Daryl glared at him with all his might, his hand twitching towards his hunting knife strapped to his belt. No fucking way was he going to let this shit go down easy.

"Adjustin'? _To what?_ You being in charge?" Daryl snapped. Rick took another step. Daryl didn't move.

"To you coming in and changing everything?" _'Literally'_

"Yes-"

"To you changing the rules?" _'Of fuckin' nature.'_

"Yes, but-"

"Don' fuckin' interrupt me, 'ts _rude!_ "

Rick stopped, paused for a second only to walk forward. Daryl snarled and withdrew the knife from his belt.

Anyone else would have known better.

A Dixon with his bare hands was a fine fucking cause to be wary.

A Dixon with a weapon was a death wish. Anyone else, even that fuckin' jarhead Shane knew better than to test him, because if it truly came down to the fight between the two, Daryl would be the one walking away.

Anyone else would have hightailed it out of there. Everyone except him.

Anyone and everyone but Rick fucking Grimes.

"Daryl, you have to understand-"

"NDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT YOU WEN' AN' MADE ME 'NTO A FUCKIN' FREAK O' NATURE?!" Daryl exploded, the pain in his ribs subsided only to trail its way to his abdomen, his insides slowly ripping apart and reforming.

Rick took another step forward, his broad chest and trim waist was going to something of envy soon, Daryl thought bitterly.

"Daryl, I just.. I wanted a new life." Rick said, taking another step towards him. Daryl narrowed his cat like eyes on him, the pain would have made any lesser man sob like a little girl. But Daryl was no lesser man. His Pa made sure of that.

"And how the-FUCK?!" Daryl snarled and clutched his abdomen, feeling suddenly wet in the abdomen area.

"Daryl, you have to understand what is happening-"

"I fuckin' unde'stand you fuckin' assfuck!" Daryl cursed Rick. Cursed him and his sexual prowess, his charm, his rugged handsome exterior, just Rick Grimes in general.

"Daryl, you must understand that I did this so that I can have-"

"Have what, hmm?! HAVE A FUCKIN' HOOTIN' LAUGH?!" Daryl snarled, the knife still in hand.

"I did this because I want a new life." Rick said, a few feet away from Daryl and his wavering blade. Daryl took a bit of satisfaction in the wary gleam in Ricks eyes.

"You said that before." Daryl spat, venom radiating from his voice as the pain echoed in his veins. Fuck, it felt like his abdomen and cock were on fire.

"I want it with you." Rick said, his hand flashing forward and twisting Daryl's wrist, and pulling the blade away from him within a few seconds. Any other time, Daryl would have fought back. He would have attacked and beaten him to a bloody pulp while yelling obscenities.

Instead he was frozen, shock radiating in his pores.

"I want you." Rick said, roughly pulling Daryl into a tight embrace. Daryl, still in shock, hissed when his torn apart and reforming abdomen came in contact with Ricks' solid front, his broad shoulders offering support for his pain groans.

"I want the new life with you." Rick muttered into his ear, his voice gentle and almost cooing. Daryl's anger slightly diminishing at each passing second with Rick holding him so close, _God, this felt so good._

"I want you to help me raise Carl. I want you to be there with me at every turn, to help defend our family." Rick murmured, one of his hand cradling the back his head, while the other gently ran up and down his spine. "to... to start-"

"To start a new family...?" Daryl whispered, the pain in his abdomen subsiding, and Ricks words sinking in.

"Yes." Rick said, his voice quiet but clearer than any bell.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Granted, I wrote this while reading/watching some sad shit that concerned my favourite couple.**

 **They're my screensaver, and my wallpaper on my phone. Let's not even go into detail about how many photos I have of these two in my phone. -nervous sweats-**

 **I am most likely going to update this with some explanation as to** ** _how_** **this is biologically possible. But then again, no one thought zombies were possible. Now look at this 'verse, a world famous tv show.**

 **ANYWAYS. Feel free to leave a review and comment on anything. OH, and this will be quite long, skipping some things and focusing on others. I am literally just winging it.**

 **Sorry (not really)**

 **MA.**


End file.
